Forever & Always
by TeamRoseTeaAlexisAkiza4
Summary: Takes place after ep 154. After 8 years away from her hometown, Akiza returns to see the man she really loved and cared for. YuseixAkiza Read&Review!


**Okay, y'all, my story Forever & Always, takes place after the sub series of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It's about Yusei and Akiza's first romance and reunited each other.**

**Read & Review!**

* * *

Eight years has passed since Akiza Izinski, 26, left New Domino City, her birthplace, her parents, her friends and the place where she says goodbye to Yusei Fudo, now 27. The night they have spent together before they say goodbye to each other. Akiza was trying to confess her feelings to Yusei, but she decided not to, making her having thoughts to study to become a doctor and she doesn't want to leave him knowing how she feel, as Yusei shares his feelings to her, he held her hand, they looked into each other's eyes, she thought that his blue eyes are beautiful, he leaned closer to her as she closed her hazel eyes. Yusei kissed her shortly. It was true love. He pulled away his hands so did Akiza's. She says goodbye to him and leaves to carve her own very future. As she rides her duel runner with her friends, The Crimson Dragon appears and tooks Akiza's dragon marks and her friends' marks aways and vanishes.

* * *

Now, Akiza is working as a high-leveled doctor at a hospital at Germany, she lives alone at her one-room condo. Yusei contacting her from, e-mail, video chat and letters asking her how her work doing at her career and always encouraging her.

She sat in her chair at her desk as she thinks about her friends, her family, her birthplace and Yusei.

_"I missed them so much,"_ Akiza thought.

Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Huh?"

The nurse opened the door and came in at Akiza's office. She's at middle 20's.

"Dr. Izinski?"

"Yes?" Akiza asked.

"The boss is trying to tell you that you got a promotion!" The nurse explained.

"Really? Why?" Akiza asked again.

"You've been transfer back to your home, New Domino City so your can continue to work as a doctor!" The nurse said.

Then, Akiza got excited and hugged the nurse. "Oh my God," she cried. "Tell the boss thanks! I'll miss you all!"

* * *

At the next day, Akiza has packed her things and sell her condo and is now ready to back to her birthplace. Later, the plane has landed back to New Domino City. Akiza is happy to see her home once again, carrying her bags. As she goes outside, she sees someone.

"Huh?"

Then, she realized someone that she already knew. Is that-

Her heart is beating faster, but excited.

Then, it was the man that she really loved, Yusei Fudo, smiling. Her smile grew big, tears in her eyes, dropped her bags, started to run towards him.

"Yusei!" Akiza cried happily.

The dark-haired man turned around and smiled at the burgundy-haired woman.

"Akiza!" He yelled happily.

He started to run towards her and they hugged.

Akiza's eyes are full of tears. She looked at Yusei and smiled at him.

"Yusei...I'm so glad that I came back for you," she sobbed happily.

Yusei stroked Akiza's soft cheek. "Akiza, it's okay," he said sweetly. "Shhh... I'm here for you... forever and always. I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed passionately as Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck when Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Akiza starts to live at Yusei's place after reuniting. The day after, Yusei drove his car with Akiza to the rose garden. They stared at the sunset until Yusei breaks the silence.

"Akiza."

"Huh?"

He turned to the former Black Rose and gently took her hands.

"Akiza, I love you since the day I met, saving you, protecting you and encouraging you. You're the one of my best friends. I can't forget the day that we've became a couple. You're my beautiful rose."

"And you're my shooting star," Akiza said as she smiled at him.

"And now, I'm going to ask you this..."

He took the small black box from his pocket and open it to reveal a ring with a diamond.

"Akiza Izinski, will you marry me?" he asked as he smiled at her back.

Akiza's tears fell from her eyes as she sobbed. "Yes, I will, Yusei Fudo."

He puts the ring on Akiza's finger and kissed her.

"I love you, Akiza."

"I love you, too, Yusei."

The End! 333


End file.
